Big Changes
by AshAlex1
Summary: Inuyasha left kagome&went to New york because of his dads job. Kagome is really upset about this. Will they see each other after 3 yrs? Things had change since then..what will happen? do they still have feeling for each other? Please Read please. P
1. 3 years ago

Big Changes!!

Prologue

3 years ago.....

Inuyasha and kagome were 13 yrs old..they went out ever since they told each other that they both have feeling for each other since grade 7. They both had childhood memories, they had been friends since they were 3 yrs old.

In grade 6 they both had made friends name Sango and Miroku. The four of them were close that they like to hang out every weekend and spending time together. They have always have a good times together. Later during the grade they met kouga ever since he had a SUPER crush on kagome, inuyasha got sooo jealous that he was acting weird. Kagome had no choice but to not accept kouga love for her.

(sorry, i'll just get to the point)

Inuyasha one day after school 2 days before school end and its summer vaction. Inuyasha sadly walked with kagome to her house. Kagome was worried why inuyasha was acting so strange for a week. Kagome finally asked him.

"inuyasha are you alright?" kagome asked

Inuyasha came back to his thought "huh?...yeah im fine ..i'm ok" inuyasha said, smiling.

Kagome raised her eyebrow,"ummm...ok"

Inuyasha sighed. ' i have to tell her sooner or later.. i'm gonna have to leaver her, she going to hate me for this, will she wait for me? Forgive me? *sigh* ok were almost there"

They arrived at her house, they were in front of the door. Kagome turned around and suddenly inuyasha smashed his lips against hers. Inuyasha pulled away and stared down at the ground. Kagome was even more worried about him.

"I-inuyasha?..what's really going on, come on you can tell me." Kagome said smiling and caressing his cheek.

Inuyasha touched her hand and smiled. " There is something i really need to tell you something and i hope you can forgive me for this and i dont want to hurt you, please kagome you dont know how hard this is." He said smiling and shed a tear.

"I-inuyasha, please tell me, it wont hurt me, i'm sure i can forgive you. I mean come on, how hard can it be?" Kagome said sadly

Inuyasha looked at her with his eyes open shocked, "k-kagome." He breathed in. "i-i'm moving." Said sadly.

Kagome dropped her hands and stand shocked. "R-really?"

"yah, my dad got a promotion from his job, so we have to move to New York. As much as i dont want to, this is a very good opportunity for him. I'm sorry kagome, i'm so sorry." Inuyasha said looking down, not looking at her.

Kagome sadly smiled and she shed tear and looked right up at him. "Its ok, i know how much your dad's job means to everyone in the family, when will you go to New York?"

"I'm moving right after school ends" inuyasha said still looking down.

"Oh i see, thats in two days, i'm going to miss you inuyasha so much and i love you so much with all my heart, i dont wanna let you go ever." Kagome said looking down while crying

Inuyasha looked up at her and he smiled and still had some tears, he went over to her and hugged her. " i love you too kagome, so much and im going to miss you too." Inuyasha said.

Kagome laughed quietly. " this cant be happening." She said while hugging him tighter around his neck.

Inuyasha looked at her and kagome looked back at him. He grabbed her chin and kissed her. Kagome took a step back. " i'll see you tomorrow at school." She said smiling. Inuyasha smiled with her "yeah for sure."

Inuyasha went and walked away to his house. While kagome watched him dissapear she opened her door, once she got in she closed the door behind and stood behind the door, she began to cry and she put her hands on her face and slid down to the ground. "inuyasha please dont go, i love you, please dont leave me alone."

Inuyasha's House

Inuyasa walked up to the door and went inside he began to walk slowly up to his room.

"Inuyasha is that you?" yelled his mother at the kitche.

She heard no answer and she walked up to him. "inuyasha is something the matter?" she asked concerned.

Inuyasha didnt answer and was already at his room. He dropped his bag on the floor and went to his bed and lied down. Inuyasha stared at the ceiling thinking about kagome. He covered his eyes with his arm and started to cry. "i'm sorry kagome,i'm so sorry. I wish i wasnt leaving you here all by yourself, i cant leave her, not here without me."

2 days laters...At the airport

Inuaysha and kagome began walking to the airport. Inuyasa got everything ready. They went to sit down until they called the flight. They stayed quiet.

"i love you, inuyasha" kagome said, holding inuyasha's hand and held it tighter.

"i love you too." Inuyasha said looking at her.

"i'll miss you so much" kagome said, not trying to cry.

"please dont cry kagome, it's already hard enough, please dont." Inuyasha said sadly.

"K, i just i dont know what i should do without you."

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her foreheard and put his forehead against hers.

"**Flight 13, is about to aboard to New York"**

"This is it", inuyasha said.

They both stood up, still holding hands and walked up to the #13 , they stood and inuyasha and kagome let their hands go. Kagome looked down, not staring at him, trying to hold her tears back. Inuyasha lift her chin up.

"Kagome, i'll miss you." Inuyasah said sadly.

"Me too and i'll wait for you." Kagome said smiling.

" Really? I hope you will and i hope you will forgive me." Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled and she kissed him. Inuyasha hugged her.

Kagome took a step back and looked at inuyasha smiling. "you should go, i dont want you to miss you plane."

Inuyasha smiled and kissed kagome's foreheard, " i love you, please wait for me." He said leaning his forehead against her.

" i will." Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha went to the door and looked back at kagome one last time and waved good-bye. Kagome smiled and waved back. She watched him disappear. " i hope i will see you again, inuyasha." She said smiling.

' That was the last time i saw him, never hear from him, called, nothing. I hope he thinks about me everyday and i hope he knows that i think about him everyday.'

**I**** hope you guys enjoyed it. =) **

**Please review it..i will update chapter 1. **

**If i get at least 5 reviews.**

**Thanks and please review =)**


	2. Here i am, I'm back!

Big Changes!

Here I am, I'm back!

3 years after...

At the Airport.....

Inuyasha got out of the airport and saw everything just like the old days, nothing has changed over the past 3 years. Inuyasha felt like he was missing something, something so important that it hurt his heart. Someone's voice got him back to his thoughts.

"inuyasha, is something wrong?" said his girlfriend kikyo.

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her forehead "No, i was just thinking about something, i think?." Inuyasha said confused.

" Thinking about what?" kikyo asked concerened

"Nothing" inuyasha said looking at the sky.

'its been so long since i have been here' inuyasha thought while closing his eyes.

Higurashi's house.....

"Kagome!!" miss higurashi yelling.

"i'll be there in a sec, just getting ready." Kagome yelled back

Kagome came running down stairs and walked to the kitchen where her mother was cooking so much, like everyone in the whole world was starving.

"whoa.. how much do you need to cook?" kagome asked while looking at the food.

Miss higurashi smiled " someone is arriving. Someone we haven't seen for 3 years." She said looking at kagome.

Kagome looked confused " Who is it?"

Miss higurashi was shocked " You really did forget about him?"

Kagome was even more confused. " who did i forget?"

Miss higurashi looked down. "Nevermind, you'll see." She said smiling.

Kagome raised one eyebrow, " ummm, ok."

Kagome went to her room and went to call her boyfriend kouga.

"Hey kouga"

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"someone is coming here and i don't know who it is but do you mind coming over, i really need someone with me." Kagome said biting her lip.

"sure babe, i'll be there."

" K bye i love you.|

" I love you too."

1 Hour later....

In kagome's room.

"i'm soo bored, i wonder who is coming?"

" If your bored, then let me fix that." Kouga said leaning to kagome.

Kagome smiled and waited till kouga reached her lips. Kouga grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. Kagome's hands were at his chest and put her hand on his neck. Kouga pulled away from kouga and started kiss her neck and started to say i love you. He pushed her down on her bed and locked her arms and kissed her with passion, soon kouga left kagome go and kagome put her hand on his chest and started to pull his shirt off. Then kouga took of her shirt and kissed her chest and telling her she is beautiful and kissed her back. Then all of a sudden the door bell ring. Kouga got up and put his shirt back and kagome did the same.

Kagome was blushing and didn't look at kouga. Kouga walked up to her and lift her chin up with his thumb and kissed her lips lightly. Kouga smiled and kagome smiled back. " love you kagome so much, i hope you know that." Kagome smiled "i do kouga and i love you too, i always will." Kagome said biting her lip and kissed him.

Kagome and Kouga went down the stairs, holding hands. Miss Higurashi opened the door and when they got down. Kagome looked at the door shocked and kouga looked at kagome and looked at the person in front of them.


	3. Awkward Arrival

Big Changes!

Awkward Arrival 

Preview...

**Kagome and Kouga went down the stairs, holding hands. Miss Higurashi opened the door** **and** **when they got down. Kagome looked at the door shocked and kouga looked at looked at kagome and the person in front of them**.

Back to the story.... (:

"welcome inuyasha" said while smiling, letting inuyasha and kikyo in the house. "Its been too long".

"Yes, it has i'm happy to see everyone here again." Inuyasha said while hugging her. **(yes, they hug each other)**

"Oh and who is this beautiful young lady?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, while stepping back away from inuyasha.

"This is kikyo, my girlfriend." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Wonderful." Mrs. Higurashi said smiling back and looking at kikyo.

"Oh kagome good you are here and kouga thank you for joining with us today." Mrs. Higruashi said looking at kagome and kouga.

"No problem, Kagome wanted me to keep her company." Kouga said holding her hand.

Inuyasha looked at kagome and stared right at her.

Kagome eye's widened when she saw his amber eyes, those beautiful eyes that she longed to see again. Kagome felt kouga's hand on hers, she stared at him and smiled. Inuyasha looked away.

"Well, that was an awkward silence, let sit down shall we?" Mrs. Higurashi said, walking to the living room and sitting down.

Kagome and Kouga smiled and went to the living room, still holding hands.

Inuyasha just stood there and looked at her with another man, laughing and holding hands. 'she looks so happy with him' he thought smiling. Looked at kikyo and got her hand and went to the living room.

Kagome and Kouga was staring at inuyasha and kikyo and inuyasha staring at kagome and kouga, kikyo was looking down and mrs. Higurashi looking at the couples.

"so inuyasha, how long have you and kikyo been together?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, breaking the silence.

"we have been together for 2 years now, we saw each other from our parent, my parents and her parents worked together and one day we had dinner and we just clicked" inuyasha said looking at kikyo smiling.

"oh, that sounds great." She said.

"What about you and kouga, kagome?" Kikyo asked.

"Me and Kouga, before we had a HUUGGGEEEE crush on me, but something just clicked to me and gave him a chance and i fell in love with him completly." Kagome said smiling and looking at kouga.

Kouga smiled and kissed her forehead. He whispered something in her ear and she giggled and said back to him "I know you do", She said smiling.

"well.... inuyasha and kikyo are you both going to stay here?" Mrs. Higuarashi asked.

" Kikyo has to go back next week, i would like to show her around here."

"oh i see, but you can stay here if you like." Mrs. Higurashi said smiling at them.

" I don't mind staying here for a while, this seems like a nice place to stay." Kikyo said to her, smiling.

"OK, i will get your rooms settle then, it is getting late." Mrs. Higurashi said getting off her chair and leaving them.

Kouga whispered something in kagome's ear and kagome respond by saying yes, they got off the sofa and went upstairs.

Inuyasha was watching them going upstairs and as he coudn't see them he sighed and looked down.

"Is something wrong inuyasha?, are you mad that i said that we could stay here?" Kikyo asked, looking at inuyasha.

"No, I'm not kikyo don't worry." Inuyasha said looking back at her and kissed her forehead.

**Upstairs at kagome's room...**

Kouga closed the door and looked at kagome who was sitting at her bed.

"Kagome.. do you know that guy?" kouga asked.

Kagome was silence, looking at the floor and finally responded. "Yes, I do are you sure you don't remember, i went out with him 3 years ago..?"

Kouga was trying to remember, then finally his eyes widened. " HIM?! Now i remember you loved him and he moved, am I just a toy that once your done you will forget about that toy? Am I that toy? If you still love him, then I will understand." Kouga said walking away.

Kagome got up and ran after him and hugged him tight before he could open the door.

"Please don't leave Kouga, i love you and only you, those old feelings i had for him are long gone that was then and this.." she hugged him tighter. ".. this is now and i don't you to leave me.. just please don't, i don't want to suffer again, i love you kouga please please." Kagome said, beginning to cry.

Kouga turned around, took her chin and made her look with her teary eyes. "Kagome i wont leave you, i promise.. i wont leave you and do the things that bastard did to your heart, i won't let it happen to you.. I love you." Kouga said and kissed her.

They parted and kagome hugged him and said " Thank you Kouga, i love you forever."

Kagome head started to hurt and was pounding hard and her eyes stared to get blurry and her body started to limp and everything got dark,

"Kagome are you alright? I guess after seeing inuyasha and me about to leave her worn her out.. i'm sorry kagome." Kouga said, picking up kagome and putting her on the bed and put a blanket on top of her.

He kneeled and watched her sleep peacefully, he moved her hair out of her face and kissed her lightly. Kagome smiled and kouga smiled and whispered "i will love you forever kagome." And left the room.

Kouga went downstair and went to Mrs. Higurashi. " she's sleeping now and i have to go now."

"Oh ok bye Kouga." Mrs. Higurashi said smiling and waving goodbye.

Kouga went downstairs and was about to leave until he saw inuyasha and he said to him " i hope you know that kagome is mine and i would not let her suffer, they way you did." Kouga said angrly and left the house.

**I hope you likes everyone (:**

**I was listening to music while doing this chapter =P **

**Bad Romance-Lady Gaga**

**Doushite-DBSK**

**Mirotic-DBSK**


	4. I still love you

Big Changes!

**I still love you...**

Inuyasha was sitting the couch thinking about what kouga just said to him. ' i guess he is right i did leave kagome... i just hope that she is happy with him". Inuyasha sighed and looked at kikyo smiling.

Kikyo looked back at him and smiled back at him. " why are smiling at me like that?"

"maybe it's because you are so pretty." Inuyasha lied. 'she is pretty, she just looks like kagome so much, is the only reason i dated her was because she looked like kagome? Can i possibly still love her? Ugh i'm so confused my head hurts maybe i should rest."

Kikyo giggled then looked at inuyasha " you look tired maybe she should go upstairs and get sleep."

Inuyasha smiled and got up from his seat "yeah i should see you tomorrow." kissed her in the forehead.

Inuyasha was going upstairs and met up with Mrs. Higurashi

"Oh Inuyasha, didn't expect you to up now, your room is right there across from kagome's room." Mrs. Higurashi pointing to his room and smiling.

"alright, thanks." Inuyasha walking to his room when suddenly he stopped in front of kagome's room. "this is kagome's room, maybe i should talk to her, just like old times.' Inuyasha smiled and knocked on the door and there was no answer. He opened the door and finds kagome sleeping peacefully.

'she is sleeping so peacefully, thank god she didn't wake up she probably would freak out on me coming to her room.' Inuyasha walked quietly up to her and kneeled in front of her.

He took his hand and brushed off her bangs away. ' she looks beautiful as always, she didn't change a bit.' Inuyasha smiled softly at her. ' huh what am i doing she's not with me anymore and i have kikyo.' Inuyasha looked back at her. ' it's ok as long as she doesn't know about this.' Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her softly and stared at her and stroked her cheek. " i think i still love you kagome". He whispered.

He got up and closed the door quietly and went to his room to sleep.

**1:30 in the morning...**

Kagome woke up and looked around. "what happened? Where's kouga? Oh yeah i fainted and he probably put me in the bed, i could've sworn he was here earlier and something kissed me? It might've been him, i'm so hungry maybe i will go downstairs and get something to eat.'

Kagome got off her bed, closed the door gently to make sure no one wakes up and went down the stairs and to the kitchen.

**Inuyasha's room **

Inuyasha woke up and tried to hear something. He listened very carefully and heard something open. 'i wonder who it is, i hope it's not a burglar in the house.'

Inuyasha got off the bed and went downstairs.

**Back to the kitchen...**

Inuyasha saw a light on the kitchen. ' who is up this late?' Inuyasha took a peek and saw kagome serving herself cereal. ' why is she up? And eating this late?'

Kagome felt like someone is watching her, ' i-is someone there?'

Inuyasha came out and looked at her, "chill its just me i heard someone opening a door and just came down to see who was up this late." Walking towards her and putting his elbow on the counter looking at her.

"oh sorry, i was just hungry and all, i didn't eat after you came here so yeah, do you want to eat something.?" Kagome asked sitting down on the chair getting ready to eat.

"uhh, no thanks... i'm not that hungry" inuyasha said hesitantly

Kagome was finished eating her cereal and putting it in the sink. She was about to turn around and leave when suddenly something hugged her.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" kagome asked suddenly in shock.

"Just stay still ok... kagome i missed you so much and i felt so alone with you around me, i know that its kind of awkward right now but.. i just need to hug you like before, i- i missed you kagome you were my first love." Inuyasha said closing his eyes and holding her tight.

"I-inuyasha... i know that it was hard for the both of us but we have moved on, you have kikyo and i am with kouga now, things are different now, we can't go back now, what's done is done." Kagome said sadly looking down at her feet.

Inuyasha slowly put his arms away from kagome. He made her turn around and stared at her.

" Yes you are right we cant go back and we have moved what's done is done but, i will still like to catch up with you and talk, if you want and hang out and hang out with our old friends."

"Yeah i would like that, it would be fun with miroku and sango, ayame, kohaku and rin and you could catch up with, i bet they will all be excited to see you here." Kagome said smiling at him.

Inuyasha smirked " yeah i guess so, can't wait to see them. And we still have to take kikyo for a tour so i guess that will have to wait for a while?"

"Yeah i guess so, well... it's getting late by the minute we better head upstairs."

"yeah let's."

Inuyasha was behind kagome while going upstairs, they went in front of their bedroom doors and looked at each other before they went in.

Kagome smiled " Good- Night Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled back " Good-Night Kagome."

They both went in at the same time and fell to their beds and went to sleep.

**Yeah...sorry for not updating... kinda ran out of ideas =S**

**But no worries, my friend is helping me =P we are sending the story in email. She didn't send me her ideas on this chapter yet so i just went ahead and did my ideas and i will let you guys choose which ideas you like better and then we will start working from which one you guys chosen.. it might be a while for her to send me her ideas because she is busy with homework and doesn't have time.. but i will have to talk with that girl LOL! X) until next time =P until she send me the email.. *crossing finger* this weekend. **

**BYE..(:**

**Shine Like the star3 **


	5. My Friend's Idea

Back to the kitchen...

Inuyasha saw Kagome was eating cereal. She looked so beautiful, that at the sight of her his heart hurt.

He wondered how could she make him so nervous, yet being with Kikyo, he doesn't feel anything.

"Inuyasha, is that you?"Kagome was finished eating and was looking at him curiously.

"Kagome....", Inuyasha whispered.

The next thing he knew was that his lips were on Kagome's.

Kagome was surprised yet his kiss felt so familiar and she wanted it so much, but no she was with Kouga, she loved kouga..right?

Kagome couldn't help herself and kissed him back.

Near the front of the kitchen was Kikyo, watching them, while tears rolled from her eyes.

yeah this is my friends idea so im letting you guys choose which idea you liked better mine or my friends (dont worry i wont be angry if you guys choose my friend idea instead of me) so i wont update until i noe which one you guys like =P

-Shine Like the Star! 


	6. Awkward!

Big Changes

**Awkward!**

It was 9:00, kagome woke up with the sunlight in her eyes, she looked up at her ceiling thinking about last night.

'_Did inuyasha really mean that?', does he miss me that much and...and that kiss, did it mean something to him?'_

Kagome erased that thought and got up from her bed, went to take a shower to calm down.

**Five minutes later..**

Kagome went downstairs, went to the kitchen, grabbed cereal from the cabinet and a bowl, pour some milk and sat down on the chair. It was quiet, until kikyo and inuyasha was coming down the stairs, they headed for the kitchen, kagome didn't mind them and went back eating her cereal then along came inuyasha and kikyo sitting down close to kagome. It was getting awkward by the second, all you could here is spoons hitting the bowl, kagome took a sneak peek at inuyasha and kikyo every 6 seconds.

"soo, are you excited about the tour today kikyo?"kagome asked smiling, looking at kikyo.

Kikyo gave her a dirty look but kagome didn't notice then kikyo changed it to a smile "yes very, can't wait"

Kagome looked down and her smile disappeared, she looked at inuyasha and noticed he was looking at her too, she blushed and got up from the table and went to the kitchen and clean the bowl. She then leaned against the fridge, then inuyasha came in with two bowls in his hands, he out them in the sink and cleaned them after he just stopped, looking at the sink just standing there doing nothing. Kagome looked at him in confusion, she then walked away not looking at him until she felt a hand around her wrist, she turned around and saw inuyasha looking at her with a straight face.

"_inuyasha?" she asked still looking at him._

"_why_ do you keep looking at me and look away when i look at you back ?"he asked seriously, holding her wrist tight.

"i haven't been looking at you like anything, and i will never will, inuyasha you've moved on you have kikyo now just worry about her right now don't worry about me right now, because i have kouga and i love him more than anything so please don't" kagome said taking her wrist off of inuyasha's hold. She started walking away, until...

"so, that kiss meant nothing to you did it?, everything i said last night was true all of it and i know i have kikyo and you have kouga right now but, you will always be my first love but you know what...i regret loving you i wish i never kissed you last night, never met you, never went out with you, everything in the past has no meaning to me, it's all in the past, so save it so never think about me and only think of me only as a friend forever, because i'm planning to marry kikyo." Inuyasha said sternly looking at her.

Kagome looked at him shocked. "so that's it huh, you only kissed to use me?, why, if you wanted to forget about me and not think of me anymore, why...why did you kiss me?"she said angrily

" i only kissed you because, i got confused i was only thinking about the only person who was on my mind and it was kikyo, just forget about that kiss okay."

Kagome was totally shocked, she was starting to get teary she balled her fist and looked at him, "i could see why you would get confused and yes i will forget about the kiss and NEVER think about it EVER!" she walked away angrily, she ran upstairs and went into her room and slammed her door so inuyasha could hear. She laid on her bed and cried hardly.

**Inuyasha:**

Inuyasha just stood there and watched kagome walking away, he looked down _'i'm sorry kagome but it just has to be this way because i'm with kikyo right now and i can't just dump her now'. _Inuyasha went where kikyo was and smiled at her "so in an hour we will go out for the tour" he said kissing her in the forehead and hugged her. '_ it has to be this way.'_

**Kikyo:**

She heard inuyasha and kagome's conversations and when the conversations she started to smile evily and watched kagome walked up the stairs. '_he will never be yours kagome, he has me and he will be mine forever and he going to ask for my hand someday and i can't wait for that day and see your face when that happens'_

**Kagome:**

After 10 minutes of crying she decided to call kouga, he always made her feel better whenever she is depressed.

"kagome?"he heard her sniffling, "kagome, what's wrong?"

"oh it's nothing, i just saw a sad movie hehe" she said while smiling.

"oh okay, as long as your okay and not hurt by someone"

"yeeaaah, hey can you come with me to give kikyo a tour around the place? I really want you there with me please"

"yeah, sure i will be there and by the way i'm sorry about yesterday and i love you kagome and always will"

"it's okay i forgive you and no matter what happens i will always love you too, see you later on ok...ok bye".

**Inuyasha: **

He was listening to kagome's conversations and frowned, _'wait why am i upset? I don't care if she brings kouga, she is happy and has kouga and i have kikyo and going to ask for her hand in marriage.'_ He walked away to get ready for the tour.

**Kikyo: **

She watched inuyasha as he looked upset and listening at the other side of kagome's room, she looked down and balled her fists _'he still loves her, ha he won't be for long, he is MINE! I will make her regret seeing him again.' _She went to get ready for the tour.

**HEY... i noe it been a while but i'm back sorry if i haven't updated**

**But i hope you like this chapter and the next chapter will be updated ASAP (y) =P**


	7. Tour

Big Changes

**Tour**

Kagome heard the door bell rang, she ran down stairs to get the door & saw inuyasha walking to the door, she ran faster to get to the door first, she pushed him aside and opened the door and once she saw kouga she jumped on to him and had her arms around his shoulders and kissed him deeply, he was spinning her around & she was giggling happily. He then stopped and put her feet back on the ground, she took her hands off his shoulders and slid down to his chest, she looked right up at him and smiled, he smiled back and he put his hand up to her cheek and stroked it lightly he leaned down and gave her one sweet kiss on her lips, she smiled brightly, she grabbed his hand and lead him to her house and into the living room.

**Inuyasha:**

I was on my way to get the door, when kagome suddenly just pushed me aside to get it before me. I suddenly heard giggling, i looked at the door and saw kagome being so happy and she was kissing him so sweet and she was smiling so brightly_. '__i can never make her that happy , she belong with kouga, she doesn't deserve me right now, even i still love her, i just...i just have to put aside these feelings.'_ He walked away and saw kikyo smiling and he smiled back _'__that's my future.'_

_**Back to reality:**_

She walked kouga to the living room and told he to sit down on the couch and she then waitined for inuyasha and kikyo. She saw them and was still smiling at kouga, they sat down and everything got quiet.

Kouga cleared his throat "so are you ready for the tour?" he asked.

Kikyo smiled "yes, i'm very excited about the tour" she looked looked at inuyasha while saying that.

Kagome smiled "okay then let's get going?"

(**okay i didn't mention where they live now...hehe don't be mad, i will just say it...now :) if i did sorry i **_**forgot..***_

They walked out the house and started to walk and kagome stopped all of a sudden. She looked back at kikyo, she smiled and said "Welcome to TOKYO kikyo"

They were showing the beautiful parts of Tokyo, kagome showed her the azuma bridge , it was famous bridge. Kagome looked down at the bridge and enjoyed the wind and birds and the view of it **(A.N i really don't know much about Tokyo, so i just google searched but i bet it's a beautiful place to visit) **Kouga put his hand around her waist and kissed her cheek. She smiled and looked down at the water.

**Inuyasha (& kikyo) :**

"isn't beautiful kikyo?"inuyasha asked smiling at kikyo

Kikyo smiled "yeah it really is, i love it here already can't wait to see more"

Inuyasha took a sneak peek at kagome and kouga, he saw how happy they are together, he can't come between them. He saw how beautiful kagome is and innocent she looked when the wind blew her hair and floated softly, he saw her smile and it gave her that glow. '_shit, i got to stop doing that...i need to stop, how can i forget about her? I really need help, wait kikyo...if i just be with her and look only at her maybe i will be able to forget about her..yeah good idea..goodbye kagome..'_

After the bridge they started to walk they went to all sorts of place museums, aquariuams , gardens, the park, temples , shrines . The time went by fast that it became night.

" Hey kikyo, you should come and visit again during the Christmas, it very beautiful with all the lights you would be astounded what you will see" kagome said.

"yeah absolutely , i will come back" she said smiling

"Hey, you know we should go to a ride." Kagome said happily and excited

"what?"kikyo asked.

" the odaiba ferris wheel, it has a great view."

"yeah, lets go guys"

They ran to the ferris wheel , they all got in seperately , kagome went in first with kouga and after inuyasha and kikyo went in next.

It started to go up and kagome was afraid how it was slowly going up and she grabbed kouga's arm and hugged it and leaned her head on his shoulder. Kouga leaned his head on her and closed his eyes and smiled. Kagome smiled and bit her lip '_Kouga's the best , i love him so much that i can't stop think about him, i'm happy to have him with me by my side. Maybe i have moved on, i might still have feelings for inuyasha but it will stay with me forever but now i can't think of him that way anymore'_ kagome felt kouga's weight getting heavier.

"kouga? What's wrong?"she asked getting scared.

"mmmm"

'_oh he's sleeping, im going to put his head on _my lap so he won't get stiff.' She gently put his head on her lap, she relaxed and looked down at him and quietly said "i love you kouga so much" she then kissed him on his cheek and waited till the ride was over.

**Inuyasha & kikyo:**

We got on and kikyo was smiling brightly about how beautiful the view was.

"Inuyasha this is just beautiful, i love it here i would be sad after this ride, i will remember this view forever after i leave, hey can we got to that tower i see?"she said smiling

"haha yeah sure, oh thats the Tokyo tower" **(i don't know what the name is) **

"It looks beautiful with all that the lights and everything i cant wait to see the view."

Inuyasha smiled at her and kissed her at the cheek. '_i love her smile, im happy to have her right now"_

**Reality:**

The ride had stopped and everyone got off, kouga yawned and held hands with kagome, kagome smiled and leaned her head at his shoulders.

"Hey guys, i want to go to the Tokyo Tower, this will be the final trip" kikyo asked.

" yeah, sure lets go." Kagome said smiling

**At the Tokyo tower:**

"Its so beautiful, i love it" kikyo said smiling while looking at the view

" yeah, it sure is" kagome said smiling.

She was getting tired and was trying not to fall asleep.

"kagome, are you tired?"kouga asked stroking he shoulders and kissing it.

"yeah a little, it's been a long day." she said leaning on his chest.

"okay, well we will be going soon anyways so hang on." he said kissing her head and went to get a drink for her.

"kagome?"

She turned around and saw inuyasha. "Yeah"

"thanks for this day, kikyo really enjoyed it." He said smiling.

" anytime, i had a nice day to, i think everyone did."

"yeah, well.."

Kagome yawned and she sat down in the floor.

"hey are you okay kagome?"

"yeah, i'm just tired, i'm worn out."

Inuyasha kneeled down and looked at her concerned. Kagome looked at him, she looked at his eyes which was beautiful brown eyes. **(A.N okay i don't think i mentioned it before but inuyasha is human black hair, brown eyes and his hair is not long its short like the picture i have...i just find it wierd with long hair =S) **

Inuyasha was all of a sudden leaning down at her and he was looking at her lips. "I-inuyasha, what are you doing?" he wasn't listening, he just kept leaning in. "I- inuyasha, s-stop please." She felt his lips brush her lips when...

"Kagome, i brought you some water, are you alright."

Inuyasha froze and stood up quickly before kouga saw what was happening.

"uuuhh yeah, im worn out still." kagome said, staying down.

"okay, hear drink some." He said, kneeling down and giving her the water.

"thank you, kouga" she said, smiling at him and kissed his cheek.

Inuyasha just stood there and watch them. He walked away quietly, when he heard, " hey" he turned around and looked at kouga, "thanks for taking care of kagome for me." He said smiling at him. "No problem" he then walked away after saying that.

Kikyo looked at him, "hey are you okay, inuyasha?" she asked

" i am now , because i am with you" he said smiling, she smiled at him and she kissed him and hugged him. '_what was happening to me back there?, why didn't i stop?, maybe..maybe its because i thought she was kikyo yeah that's right, i was just waiting for her to just kiss me, i love her and only her maybe thats why'_

Kikyo balled her fists into his shirt '_he is mine, & i love him i cant let him go, i will be with him if its the last thing i do.'_

**At the house:**

Kouga had carried kagome all the way home, she was so tired that she was knocked out. Kouga carried her to her room and laid her on her bed softly and put her sheets on her and he kissed her forehead and whispered "i love you, kagome" She smiled in her sleep, and said "me too." Kouga kissed her lips softly and before he was about to leave. Kagome called out, "kouga" he looked back and stared at her, her eyes were open, "kouga, stay with me i want you to stay over please will you?"Kouga smiled and answered "sure" he walked up to her and kneeled down at her and had his arms around where he can lie his neck down, he stared at her, he saw her looked at him and "you can sleep with me, like on my bed i don't want you to be stiff when you wake up tomorrow." Kouga smiled, he got up and lifted up the sheets and got in and laid down. Kagome got close to him and put her hands around him and so did he and he kissed her forehead, she smiled "i love you so much" kouga smiled and said the same thing to her and soon they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Inuyasha & kikyo:**

"i had a great time thank you inuyasha"kikyo said smiling. "i'm going to go to sleep now night" she kissed him and went to her room.

_Inuyasha noticed that kouga didn't come out of kagome's room, why didn't he leave? I guess he is staying over for the night. He looked at her door and just walked away going to his room._

**Hope you like this chapter =) **

**It was 5 pages, im proud (y) **

**BYE 3333**


End file.
